


I Really Like You

by catsinouterspace



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Horse Movies, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Noctis didn’t really have any friends, but then there was Prompto.





	I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).

Prompto mouthed along with the girl on screen, “I’m the only daughter in a long line of ranchers, and when we let our chocobos out for the first time every spring, I love to watch them rediscover the world. I can see in them an expression of my own restless spirit.”

Prompto was absolutely enraptured with the movie despite having apparently seen it enough times to memorise the script. 

Noctis didn’t really have any friends, it wasn’t something that had bothered him too much bar the bi annual awkward conversations with his father. Once for his birthday when Noctis had to explain why he didn’t want a party and once for their annual fishing trip when he had to tell Regis that no, he didn’t want to bring anyone else along.

As he’d gotten older he’d begun to think of Ignis and Gladiolus as friends rather than just person who made his brain hurt and person who made his body hurt. It had made life a whole lot easier and, on his last birthday, when he’d told his father he was having dinner with Gladio and Iggy he’d felt like a lot less of a loser. Still his only two friends being sworn to stick around him through the ties of duty was not exactly high praise for the young Prince’s social skills.

But then there was Prompto.

The blond had introduced himself to Noctis at the start of their senior year, he had greeted Noctis as if he were just anyone else at the school, without the usual stumbling that accompanied meeting royalty, although if Noctis recalled correctly their first meeting had involved a lot more stumbling than usual so maybe it balanced out.

“They’re still looking for the same thing: a place where they can be optimistic about the future, a place that helps them be who they really want to be, so they can feel that this life makes sense. A place where they can feel what I feel when I’m riding Flicka, because when we’re riding all I feel is…free.” 

Prompto looked like he was about to cry as he finished the last line. He turned to face Noctis, carding his fingers through his shaggy blond hair, having forgone the usual gel this morning it flopped straight back onto his face half hiding his wide blue eyes, Noctis was fairly sure he’d never seen something so adorable.

“What?” Prompto asked defensively, “It’s a good movie!”

Noctis grinned, their taste in movies may differ a bit but, the Prince bit his lip for a moment, “I just…really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Prompto smiled back him. There was a moment of silence before, “Hey Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like me enough to let me choose the next movie?”  
Noctis rolled his eyes, “Is it going to be about chocobos?”

“Yep!”

“Now Flicka is fantastic and all but it kind of has some pro colonialist vibes whereas Spirit is, oh well I suppose you’ll just have to see!” Prompto cut himself off as he switched DVDs, before returning to the couch, however instead of going back to his original position he curled up against Noctis, tucking his legs under him and resting his head on the Prince’s shoulder as the little boy on the moon cast his fishing rod into the stars.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Storytime (The Free Ride Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570582) by [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/kanadka)


End file.
